


Reindeer Games

by Cuda (Scylla)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/pseuds/Cuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Holiday Harkstiel Advent. PWP. A festive holiday trot down the decorated square of Everytown, USA turns into something decidedly less frigid as Castiel hauls Jack behind a potted plant for a little merry business of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

Castiel dragged Jack behind a platoon of evergreen reindeer, with anything but the Reason For The Season on his mind. Jack went along with it, laughing, and found himself plastered with horny angel, two seconds after they'd disappeared from the public view.

Well, most of them disappeared. Reindeer did have legs, after all. More relevant were the gaps between.

Jack gasped as Castiel's chilly hands slipped underneath his coat, to spread against his back. He needed gloves, Jack thought abstractly. How was it that Castiel nestled into warm things like a parakeet, but didn't seem to notice the cold? But then Castiel was kissing him, and Jack lost his train of thought. The outside of Castiel might have been freezer-fresh but his mouth packed all the furnace heat Jack needed.

They wound around one another, Castiel pressing always closer. His fingertips trawled Jack's body like he'd peel the clothes off and go at it on the ground. Not that Jack wasn't up for that or lacked a share of experience in that department. Arrest was a concern, but hey, also part of the potential entertainment. And hello, Castiel's hand was significantly warmer now that he'd shoved it into Jack's pants. Jack snickered into Castiel's mouth and butted into his fingers, encouraging him to keep right on if that was the plan.

Ambient holiday music in the square blended with the noise of people beyond their antlered green lookout, lending a screen of white noise. Jack pushed his ass against the reindeer's (Vixen, he guessed) heavy marble planter and spread his legs for Castiel. He unbuckled his belt and opened his pants while he was at it. Castiel's fingers curled more tightly around him, dragging out a gasp with the slow first slide of loose skin. Jack could feel Castiel's hunger in the impatient pull of his hand, and the teeth that grazed his lips and jaw. He loved this impatience in Castiel, almost mortal, with greedy hands and wide, dark eyes. Jack snatched the back of Castiel's head and dragged him into a hard, aggressive kiss. His hips worked against the angel's arm; he could feel the muscles bunch against his belly as he slid back and forth over slick fingers. The rhythm charged Jack's arousal into a hot glow, inching up his back from the tailbone, wrapping around his ribs and down to his groin. Oh, he wanted it. The spot was exposed, unsafe, and the tang of genuine danger fired his arousal even hotter. Their breath smoked together between kisses. Jack sifted his fingers through Castiel's hair, and the green scent of the fir topiary on his hands drifted around them.

Castiel stopped just short. He looked up, drawing back from the damp spot he'd panted into Jack's collar. The space between their bodies chilled, but the musk of sex - Jack's own sex - curled up with the movement. Castiel looked thoughtful, and Jack's lips pulled back from a deep, predatory grin to see the promise in those dark blue eyes. Castiel was on his knees in a flash, and then his focus was all on getting the sensitive bits of Jack out of his trousers as quickly as possible. Jack watched, hands numbing where he gripped the edge of the planter. The cold struck tender skin and he bucked, only to feel the slick warmth of Castiel's mouth close around him. There was that furnace heat again, and a wet velvet tongue to ease the way deeper, lapping around him in clever circles. Jack nosed for the sky then, body one long curve of pleasure as he rode the soft, lush lips wrapped around him. He knew this sensation so well, and the familiar shift of his body as friction and skin and blood all drove him merrily higher. It was an old dance, but a lovely one, and he rested one hand in Castiel's hair to encourage him in the steps.

Footsteps drifted closer, gritty on the cobblestone walk, and Jack's head snapped down. He bit his lip against a moan of pleasure and tightened his grip on Castiel's hair, tugging hard. Castiel withdrew, just as the footsteps began to slow. Scuffed in a slow turn towards their hideout.

By the time the police leaned around the edge of the planter, Castiel and Jack were long gone. They swept down the cobblestone walk, Jack limping just a tad, his coat buttoned up tight for possibly the first time in a decade. The very model of a romantic holiday fairytale, with snow just beginning to dust their lapels.

Jack leaned over to Castiel's ear, liquid heat of anticipation sliding into his blood all over again as he spoke. "There's an adorable bed and breakfast at the end of this street. Let's finish this story, Castiel."

Castiel's lush mouth curved with a faint smile. He looked up, a spark of the same dark hunger warm in his eyes under the streetlamps. When their lips touched, Jack caught the scent of himself. "Got you under my skin," he murmured.

"Not quite yet," Castiel replied, with the sweep of one strong hand over the curve of Jack's rump. Cool again. So cool, Jack could feel it through his trousers.

"Gloves, Castiel. Gloves for you are the order of the day tomorrow."

Under Jack's coat, Castiel's fingers traced the crease of Jack's ass. "Eventually."


End file.
